Lunar Eclipse
by Darkchild410
Summary: Mary is back as queen of nightmares and she wants to be immortal like Pitch so she could stay with him. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT Mary! WARNING: Some chapters might have adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 1

Dawn

Twenty seven years flew by as I watched myself growing and changing. Ever sense Jack and I separated, I moved on living in the boogeyman's world. Pitch sat down and talked to me before about Jack and his…sudden turns and twists with being in a 'real world' relationship. I love Jack for what he has done, but something about Pitch made me turn back to him. We hung out more, cook and ate together and even shared our feelings for each other and just plan feelings. Having a women in the lair was not what most of his men were use too. I got called names and one time I was even spit on. Pitch addressed the vicious name calling and spitting, I even watched him execute his own men. Twenty five to be exact. The nightmare horses were even hated on because they loved me being there and I took care of them like Pitch would do. I felt more powerful and more controlling over these men except my own. They even do whatever they want to when Pitch is not here. I was surprised at that. I faced so much sexism from these nightmare men because they were not ready to be ruled by another person who is a man or a women.

As me and Pitch watched the globe for hours one light went out. One. I was so bored I even went horseback flying. Pitch has changed sense my departure from the North Pole. He's been a lot happier and more demanding towards the nightmare men. He even got us servants and butlers to serve us food and drinks. Even though we like cooking. I even sword fight with him and made my own scythe that is however thirty pounds to be exact. Pitch sometimes hold grudges against sandman, because Sandy always destroy nightmares and put his own touch of dream sand. Pitch has some days where he only wants to talk about his memories. He did however gain back some memories about his past thanks to North who gave me a book about the Golden Age. What amazes me the most is that Pitch still has his golden army uniform inside of a glass case with black and silver marble stone at the bottom stating his real name, year and what he did. It also has a picture of his family engraved on the left side of the stone.

Every night I always stop to read the stone and gaze my tired eyes on the golden armor. Pitch always catches me staring at it for long periods of time. "Still looking at the shiny piece of history?" I was startled by his echoed voice. He was leaning on a black rock, smirking a bit at what I might be thinking. I turned around to answer him with my hands behind my back. "Yes my king. It's very…" He cut me off as he took a step away from the rock slowly.

"Beautiful."

"Shiny."

"Shiny?"

"Yes my king. Shiny as appose to like the sun. Um…" Shit! I forgot what else I was going to say.

"The sun?"

"Yes. The sun. Is what I was…"

"About to say?"

"Yes." I mumbled. My breathing changed and my heart was beating rapidly as we stood face to face. My eyes were wandering all over the place; until Pitch placed his cold hand on my face. He leaned in a little trying to catch my eye contact. "May I?" He asked. I nodded. I was still staring at his black cloak. With my face in between his hands, I finally looked up at him trying to remain calm. He decided to tilt my head back a little and began kissing my neck. His lips tickled a little under my chin and around my collar bone. He chuckled. "You are so panicky. You can breathe now." With one breathe, I felt relieved and more comfortable with him. My long curls were falling back behind me as he was still pecking my neck, I felt him pick me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around his waist. My back finally hit the glass case. At least it was heavy enough not to tip over. Pitch undressed himself from the bottom as I tried to hold on and undress myself from the bottom as well. "Ah." I yelped as my body starting slipping beneath him. "Hang on. Put both arms around my neck and squeeze my cloak." He said. I did what I was told and everything ran smoothly. Pitch wrapped his arms around my upper and lower back. I can feel him thrusting in me. "Shit!" I whispered. I saw a nightmare man staring from above on the second floor of the cave. Pitch kept going and I moaned for him to stop. "Pitch…Pitch?" I felt his hand moved from my lower back and traced towards under my dress and up my thigh. "Pitch? Shit! Pitch!?" I finally yelled. He stopped to look at me while my eyes were gazing upon a man in a black pirate uniform.

"Look up!" The man shouted. Pitch slowly put me down and fixed his tights. He gazed up at me with his yellow eyes.

"I wish he waited longer." Pitch winked at me. I smirked at him. "What is it Phillip?" Pitch asked. I looked down to see if my dress was straight but Pitch's one hand was behind his back signaling me to go to the right and out from this part of the lair.

"A rock of some sort fell." As I walked slowly away from Pitch and out from this side. I kept looking back to see what was going on.

"You are bothering my time just to for some fucking rock!?" His voice was filled with anger and hate.

"Yes my lord."

"Then fix it. And then tell me what it looks like now." Pitch signaled the man to leave. As he left Pitch turned slightly towards me. Even though I haven't made it out the room yet.

"A fucking rock. Can you believe this?" As his face turned angry I chuckled a little.

"Well I don't know about that my love. It looks to me like he wants to tell on someone every time we are doing something private or just working alone."

"No. No. NO! It's not that."

"Aww you miss fighting with the guardians?" With anger Pitch glided fast across the room towards me. He pierced his fierce eyes at me with his right hand pulling my hair.

"You know I do not enjoy any talks like that from them and from you. Understand very well my queen. You and I are going to have slight issues of our own. So don't think you can just talk about anything like that to me. Got it!" I could not even open my mouth and speak. The harsh voice and fierce eyes as well as the pulling of the hair reminded me of my abusive parents. His grip around my hair got tighter and tighter to the point I held his arm, scratching and tugging on it. "Please." I whispered. Then Pitch's face grew more at ease. He then started to let me go. As I was released I ran away from him with one hand covering my watery eyes. Pitch just stood there with his hands still in place. His breathing got faster as he started to panic. "What have I done?" He asked himself. He looked down at his hands shaking before looking back up at the empty space.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 2

Uninvited

This morning as I opened my eyes, Pitch was lying beside me fully nude and I was lying down with just my corset and under skirt. I just lied there beside him watching him sleep. Pitch was silent with no snoring. I took my right hand and traced my finger tips on his gray chest then I took the black satin sheets and placed them on his lower body. I watched the sun rays come into the room a little bit then I got up out of bed trying not to make a sound. I was nervous if I wake him up, he might still discuss the problem about when we talked about the guardians. The whole situation last night before we slept was silent. No talking, no nothing. Pitch just decided to ignore me and sleep heavenly nude in the bed. I just slept on my side with tears rolling down my face. "Awake now?" Shit! He's awake. I stopped right at the bathroom doorway not even answering him. Then I turned my head slightly nervous to speak to him. "Answer me Mary?" I swallowed before speaking.

"I did not hear you."

"Are you awake now?"

"Yes." I smiled a little bit nervous to answer.

"Come here. Please." Pitch sat straight up with the sheets still on his lap. I finally turned around and walked nervously towards him.

"Yes?" I answered with a shaky voice.

"Come sit next to me." While I walked closer to the bed. Pitch kept his eyes on me. "Kiss me." I looked up at him.

"A morning kiss?"

"Yes." I kept my eyes at his nose. Then finally leaning in and giving him a kiss. Pitch grabbed my hands and held them on his lap just staring at them. I decided to look away and wonder my eyes somewhere else.

"Touch me." I looked back at him.

"I need to go the bathroom." He looked down and let my hand go. As I got up he grabbed my right hand. I turned around by his jerk. With his piercing eyes he smirked when I looked down at him.

"Wha…What are you doing?" I asked him, confused.

"Lean down." I leaned down and Pitch untied my hair to let the curls fall. "Thank you." He looked up and winked.

"Smile my love." I smiled a little bit before turning around and heading back for the bathroom. I took off my corset and skirt and headed over to turn the bath tub on. I walked back to the mirror and looked up in surprise. It was Pitch. He hurried and put his arms around me. "Look amazingly beautiful." He kissed me on the cheek before leaving me. I felt all fuzzy inside. I walked to the tub in which was filling up with water. "Bath time?"

"Yes."

"May I join?" Pitch asked.

"No." I mumbled so he cannot hear me.

"Is that a no or a yes?"

"Not today I just want to hop in and hop out."

"Oh. Well I'm going to get dress and head down stairs. So I can see what these stupid men are doing." Pitch helped me get into the tub and handed me a soap and a sponge before leaving. I watched him walk away and closing the marble doors. As I scrubbed my toes and shoulders I rinsed off and put my head back onto the edge. A squeak from the bathroom door caught my attention. "Pitch?" I called out. A nightmare man was standing above me. He put his hands down and grabbed me by the neck, his fingers got a grip and squeezed me to the point I was struggling for air. "Pit…Pitch!" My body slid down under water, then I heard another man's voice yelling for him to let me go. My vision started to get blurry. I could not see anything but darkness. Then I felt someone else's hands grabbing me from my arms pulling me out from the water. I finally opened my eyes and saw Pitch. I looked over and saw the man getting man handled by another nightmare man.

Pitch took off his cloak and wrapped it around me. "Send him off and put him in the dungeon!" Pitch shouted at the other man. The same guy who choked me was fighting to be freed. "Kozmotis!?" Pitch sat me up and had my body up against the cold tile of the tub. "Put him in the dungeon wrapped in chains. Make sure he suffocates and dies." I squinted trying to see Pitch's muscular gray body coming towards me. He held out his arms grabbing me up wedding style, with the cloak wrapped around my nude body and put me down on the bed. I can see him a little bit panicking on what to do. Pitch sat on his knees waiting for me to open my eyes more. I felt so dizzy I had to just keep them close. I felt his hand trace my wet curly hair.

I lied there on the bed for hours' worth of sleep. Pitch took care of the prisoner and nightmare man Sacha. Sacha was like a right hand man of Pitch; during the battle of the guardians he was awarded one of the most deadly nightmare men ever on the team of nightmares. Now he is locked up for what he has done to me. It was all out of jealousy. I remembered when Quinn left, Pitch made Sacha a new captain; and then when I came into the picture it like his face turned into hatred and he made some of the men turn against me. They only wanted to listen to their one and only king of nightmares Pitch Black. I can tell they were not use to a women being in a cave full of men. They wanted to keep it all males.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 3

Awakening

I woke up finally hours after my almost dying situation. I got up out of bed and felt a strange long cloth on my body. I looked down and it was a black clothing covering my body. Pitch left his cloak on me for a cover up. I took the cloak off and saw my outfit still there on the edge of the bed. I walked towards the bathroom not remembering what had happened to me a couple of hours ago. I threw on everything from hygiene products and hair care and then the clothes. As I was putting on skirt, I saw a black envelope with a red waxed sticky on the back. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Mary, _

_I left you my cloak to borrow, once you are done can you bring it down stairs. Also I put the crazy man in the cellar for now until he could answer my question of 'Why he would do that to you?' There is a black rose for you as well as a breakfast sandwich down stairs if you would like a breakfast…even though it's twelve noon. Enjoy Mary darling. _

_ ~ Pitch B. _

I closed the letter back up and held it close to my chest smiling. While getting dress, I hurried and put on everything and headed for the down stairs. I could hear Pitch's voice mumbling in the other nightmare man's ear. Then I saw him nodding his head. I did not know what they were up to so I sneaked behind the man and headed for the kitchen. "Mary?" A man's voice cried out. It was Pitch. I curtsey at him. And he gave me smirk. The man left our site and Pitch grabbed my hands. "Come. I have a breakfast sandwich on the table."

"Was that you my love?"

"Me what?"

"Placed a letter in the bathroom." His face expression changed as his smile became fainter.

"No. I have no Idea what you are talking about."

"You did not right the letter about a breakfast sandwich and a black rose?"

"Someone must have read my mind and pretended to be me. Are you sure it was not sandman giving you a dream?"

"No. I…I swear to all my life it was a letter from you." I took my hands out from his grip and hugged him with a worried expression on my face.

"Are you sure you are not insane?"

"No! No! It was from you, it said…I will show you. Follow me." Pitch held my hand as I took him to see the letter. I let go of him and rushed to the bathroom and came back out. Pitch sat on the bed and stared in wonder.

"Here. Here…read it." Pitch opened the letter and read every last word. He looked up at me before placing the letter behind him. His face was filled with shock.

"This is not my hand writing Mary."

"No! Pitch please… don't do this to me. I am not crazy! Read the goddamn letter again!" Pitch chuckled and shook his head with disbelief.

"This is not a letter that I wrote. If it was I would not put my new name, I would put Kozmotis Pitchner at the bottom. It's not my hand writing." I stood there with my arms cross.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Mary! Look I am funny sometimes and most times scary and serious. With you I would not even dare to pull this one on you. This is a joke that one of the men played on you."

"What about the rose and sandwich?"

"That was my idea. I would never…" He thought about something. "Sacha?" Pitch got up and took his cloak before rushing down the steps.

"Pitch!?" I called out. I rolled my eyes and went down stairs as well. Once down stairs I decided to go outside and sit on an old swing around in the back, which was under the tree.

"What's wrong with her? She slams doors and she gets meaner every time around you." Asked the nightmare guard Fred.

"Don't worry about her." Pitch said jokingly. I sat on a swing spinning around. As I spun myself slowly nonstop, I watched the clouds block the sun. Hours passed and a cold rain drop fell on the tip of my nose. Next minute the rain rushed down from out of the clouds. I saw some of the nightmare men wandering around searching for anything unusual because they had nothing else to do. I looked up at the sky letting the rain fall down on me. Then I heard footsteps of mud coming towards me. "I was expecting you to run from the rain, instead you decided to sit on an old swing I made for Emily a long time ago just in case she came back home." I stopped to focus on him.

"I'm glad you found me Pitch." He stared up at me with a smirk.

"Yes. I am happy you are still here and did not run away from me because of something silly. Shall we continue the conversation?"

"Yes." I hesitated. He sighed before speaking.

"Well…Sacha quit being captain, so I had my men take him and kill him."

"I thought you don't kill people?"

"Yes. Well that is true. When your queen or king or whatever you may wish you want to be as a ruler. You would find yourself not caring about who dies and who doesn't. He should not put his hands on you and write false letters to you. Then have you panicking and arguing. Here in the modern world. Do you mortals call this situation jealousy and a bit of a stalker problem?" I looked at him, just gazing before chuckling at his question. I nodded and the swing and I turned back facing something else. I could feel his eyes beaming down on me. I whispered. "Pitch?" He came closer behind me, chuckling and he placed his hands on my back and pushed me gently. I felt the breeze blow through my dull curls. I kept my lips pressed together and let the silence take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 4

Down Below

Night time arrived again, Pitch and I as well as some of the men helped put the nightmare horses back in there stables. As the men were finished. Pitch pulled me by the hand and turned me around. He then placed his arms around my waste while we were waiting for the barn door to close. "Touch me." He whispered in my ear while staring off into the distance. When I did, Pitch touched my breast before pulling into a passionate kiss. Underneath the deepened kiss, Pitch whispered again while trying to reach the hanging belt from his cloak. "I want you so bad. Something smells." I chuckled beneath his kiss at his comment.

"It must be the horses." I replied.

"Oh really…What makes you say that Miss Mary?"

"Because we are about to have another romantic night in a horse stable Pitch."

"Shhh." I was chuckling so much, Pitch put his hand over my mouth and tried to relax me. "Shhh."

"Mm mm. Pitch I can't breathe your hand. Your hand is in kind of covering my nose." A sudden knock at the door stopped us.

"Shh. It could be the guys."

"Wait. Pitch?" He grabbed me by the hand and took me to a hidden spot of the stable. He leaned in and whispered.

"Wait here." I was nervous for some odd reason. Then the horses started to get rowdy up. I glanced up at Pitch before he placed his hands on the door knob.

"They smell fear. Stay calm Mary."

"Kozmotis!?" A man called out.

"What!?" Pitch opened the door. It was a nightmare man.

"We have a problem. The globe lights are showing up again. They are not going out."

"How many?"

"Twenty sir."

"Twenty! That's it. There are a billion other fucking kids!"

"Yes sir."

"Do something about it then!" Pitch slammed the door. I decided to call his name.

"Pitch?" I called his name softly.

"Come on out Mary." His soft voice called.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Let's just go to bed." He smiled and took my hand.

Thirty minutes after that issue. It was still not clear to me why we stopped just for some lights not going out. Once we got to the top of the steps, Pitch looked back at me and kissed me. "Good night." He said. I stared at him confused.

"Wait! You're not sleeping with me."

"No. I have…"

"But! You said we're going to bed."

"No."

"Yes you did. You promised." My eyes started to tear up. A man who I thought loved me, seems like he only cared about himself. Pitch placed his hands on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Shut it! I…I…I know I did. You and I just sometimes have to go separate sometimes. I have to work and you have…"

"No. I'm a queen sort of and I have the right to know what you are up to."

"Want to know what I'm up too!? Fine! I will tell you. The good dreams are going to be destroyed by us. So…When the lights are not going out that is a concern that the guardians, including Sandy are saving the children from bad dreams. Is that what you want!?"

"So the bad dreams that's us, are trying to win over the good dreams?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"That is all I needed to know Pitch. Stop hiding it from me. If you are going to make someone a queen why keep the things we are planning a secret. Do you not love me?"

"I do. It's just that when I started something and have someone new to my home it's hard to get you caught up."

"You don't want to teach me how to battle and how to be like…Evil."

"I do. It's just that you are not ready. And I don't want to lose you in case something comes up."

"Good Night Pitch."

"Wait. Mary." I went in the room and closed the door. I can hear him knocking on the door, calling my name. "Mary…please you can't blame me for their actions." Then he vanished. I decided to sleep in my bra and panties, instead of PJ's. I headed to the bed and closed my eyes and think about the argument. Tears rolled out of my eyes and landed on the pillow. Hour flew by and I fell into deep sleep and woke up hearing him taking his cloak off. I turned over facing him while he was up and about. I was pretending that I was asleep and squinting my eyes hard to see him bare naked. I waited for him to lie down beside me. Once he did I smiled. Pitch had his eyes glowing in the dark. Even though I could still see some of his facial features from some of the lightening flash. He took a deep breath and sighed before tracing his fingertips from my brow and down to my jaw line.

I opened my eyes and stared into his. "Hello my queen." He whispered. The dark and the silence made the room feel at ease.

"Hello my king."

"It's thundering outside." He added.

"Lightening?"

"Yes. Shh. You hear that. The sound of thunder is rumbling in the clouds." I scooted closer to him and felt his one arm wrapped around my shoulder and the other on my upper thigh. He then pulled me up on top of him and smiled up at me. Pitch started moving his hand up my shoulder and pulled my strap down. I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. He then Turned to put me underneath him. Pitch kissed me on the neck and then started to peck me down to my belly and kept going. I did not realize how close I was to the edge of the bed. Until now. "Pitch…Stop."

"Hm."

"I'm falling off." Then I fell back first. He looked from the covers chuckling.

"It's not funny." He leaned his hand out. "I can't see in the dark." I complained.

"How are you going to live with me throughout your days Miss Mary?"

"Help me up Pitch Please."

"Is that even a nice way how to ask for help? I guess I will leave you lying on the floor."

"No." I fell again hitting my head on the floor. Pitch jumped out of bed and came to my rescue.

"Come on. Up yah go. Here we will save it for another night, tonight will be the night we will listen to the rain and sleep." I got up and we lied back into bed. I snuggled in Pitch's chest, while he rubbed my head making me feel sleepy. "Good night." Pitch mumbled softly, I was sound asleep already before he said it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 5

Wishing well

Pitch woke up before me giving me a morning kiss on my forehead. "Morning Pitch?" He stopped at the door way of the room and with the cloak half on. I sat straight up waiting for him to turn around. Pitch turned to face me. He walked slowly over to me with a smirk. "Come here." I smiled. He sat on the edge of the bed leaning in to kiss me.

"You smell like pancakes." He chuckled.

"You smell like…"

"Sand?"

"No. Sand does not smell, you smell like tooth paste."

"Ah. I do. I just brushed my teeth." He smiled at me. I gave him a small smile before getting up.

"If you are wondering what happened to your under clothes that you slept in. Let me know and I will tell you."

"You should tell me now my king."

"I have them in the laundry, fresh clothes are in the closet and feel free to enter our meeting."

"What about the horse back flying?"

"We shall fly then." He smiled. I nodded. Meanwhile after we attended a morning meeting and breakfast. Pitch walked me out to the barn to ride his horse. Once we entered the cold and dark barn. Pitch gazed back at me while holding black straps. He opened the gate still having his eyes on me, I kept my eyes on him with my arms folded. Pitch guided his horse towards me. The horse snorted and stood tall and modest next to Pitch. He smirked before handing over the straps. I gazed upon the tall black beast and wandered around him looking at every detail and the way the sand sparkled in shimmering rainbow stones. I placed my hand on the horse and he jumped startling me. "Whoa! Easy. Shh. She's new…give her your permission." Pitch calmed the horse down and the horse guided its head against Pitch's arm. Pitch chuckled and petted him a little. "Come Mary." I walked slowly from the horse's side. Pitch took my left arm and pulled me in front of him. He then took me by the waist and pulled me closer. He then took my right hand with his right hand and placed his over top of mine, guiding me to petting the horse. With his left hand around my waist I could feel him pushing me closer to the horse. He leaned in and whispered. "I want you to get use to him and him to get use to your bravery."

"Bravery?"

"Yes. You cannot show fear my queen. If you do he will sense that and go crazy on you and potentially hurt you."

"Hmm."

"Hmm? Let me help you." Pitch took both of his hands and as I pulled myself up, he pushed me up on the horse.

"Wait! I'm not riding alone?"

"No. I'm riding with you." Pitch hopped on making it look so easy getting on, once he was on, I grabbed his waist and we started to move. Outside was cloudy and breezy. I looked all around and placed my chin on his shoulder blade. As we rode, I thought about him and me.

"What should I do to become the real nightmare queen?"

"Like stay with me forever?"

"Yes."

"Married?"

"Yes. Aren't we married?"

"Yes. Well…I suppose in order to be nightmare anything. You will have to drink a certain potion or kill yourself."

"Well! I do enjoy your life style, but let's enjoy this smooth and quiet ride." Pitch chuckled at my response.

"Hold on." He said. The horse gain speed over the white hills and through the grassy areas of the poles. The sun started to peek out a little and I looked up before letting Pitch know.

"Pitch? The sun."

"The sun!?" He stopped the horse and turned around and we rode back to the barn.

"Is there something I need to know about immortals like you?"

"Yes! One of the rules you should never break if you don't want to die again. Never as an evil spirit go out with sun light. A little is fine, but too much of it will kill this horse and I."

"Ride Pitch hurry!" Once we reached the barn, I somehow got off the horse by myself without his help. Pitch got off and took the horse back to his stable. He paused and looked at me. "Scared?"

"Of what?"

"What it would be like to be a person like myself."

"No."

"Smart girl." He chuckled. Pitch came over quickly and kissed me on the lips before he led me out. Pitch took me to the same part of the cage were his daughter once was staying before everything happened. "This is my favorite."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because Emily, Joann my wife and I stayed here. Emilie's room was right here and my wife and I room was the same room upstairs in which me and you are sleeping in. But this room is the place and that is why I kept my golden army armor in this part of the cave."

"So you lived here before and every sense you changed you were still here?"

"Yes. This place was full of gold, everything gold, light and riches you name it. Then when I sat out on a false war. I was attack by the nightmares…You get the hint."

"I do. But! Pitch? I thought you did not remember." He grabbed a book from his cloak. The same book North gave to me to read.

"This book, is the book I read forty thousand times. For haven sakes I could probably dream about the 'Golden Age'."

"So it's true. You were an innocent man whom had a family. The guys fooled you and then everything went dark. How…how cruel." Just thinking about it made me tear up. Pitch saw my emotions and then dropped the book with a shock expression on his face. "Please tell me you are not mad at me for knowing too much." He nodded and held out his arms and I ran up giving him a hug. The tears strolled out and onto his cloak.

"Don't cry. Please." He whispered. "I knew I should have kept forgetting about the whole thing."

"No. No! You should always remember your pass and know who you really are. You are not only a monster that kids run away from. You are just Kozmotis. A general and a strong man who cares about his family. Look. I'm sorry I kept bringing it up, and I am sorry for the loss of your wife."

"No. Please. I…I…I'm fine." I could tell by his tone, he thought about it even more, gaining back every trace of memories he has. I never knew this whole place and what it was before he became Pitch Black. He was just lost and confused, he had no one and nowhere to turn to. Pitch was trapped in his own nightmare of a dark aging pass. His wife gone, his daughter despised him and now he is left alone in a dark world. For that we cried together.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 6

Black Power

Standing in the bathroom was not my plan, until I thought about what Pitch said. I stared at myself in the mirror with a blank expression and with a knife near the faucet. My tears fell in little streaks. I let myself have it. I picked up the knife and took it to my chest. As the cold tip of the blade was set on my skin, next I pressed down firmly and I teared up even more. "Mary?" A man's voice called. I turned around and it was Pitch. "What are you doing?"

"I…um…nothing. It's just nothing. You know what! Can you just give me some time alone please?"

"Okay then I will." Pitch tried to peak in the mirror reflection to see what I was hiding behind my back. I stared down at my feet, just waiting for him to walk away. Once he left I turned back around and looked down at the knife in my hand. _"In order to be one of us, you have to drink a certain potion or kill yourself." _The thoughts kept running through my head. I hear Pitch's voice every minute I stand in front the mirror just thinking about it. Everything I think about made me mad, especially Jack. When me and Jack went our separate ways. I looked up in the mirror and saw Pitch standing on my left side with his right hand on my shoulder and Jack on the other side with his left hand on my right shoulder. I closed my eyes and opened them, once I opened my eyes I looked onto my left shoulder and hallucinate Pitch's hand on my shoulder and hearing his voice asking me if "This is what you want?" I looked on my right shoulder and saw Jack and the others standing silently and Jack is whispering in my ear. "Don't listen to him, he is going to use you like he did me." All of these voices kept going back and forth. My tears were pouring from my eyes. I took the knife and placed it on my chest. I hear Pitch's voice shouting. "Do it!" and Jacks voice getting louder than him. "NO!" I looked up at the black ceiling now turning white.

Everything was turning white. I felt my chest turning numb and as the knife fell, I fell. The pain was stinging through my whole body. I placed my shaking hand on my chest; the blood ran between my fingertips staining my dress. "Pitch." Everything went blurry and my ears started ringing. I could not hear the footsteps but one of his men found me. "Pitch!? Pitch!?" The man kneeled down and lifted my head up. Blood was shooting up my lungs. "Hurry!" He yelled. Pitch came busting in through the door way. "Pitch she is bleeding all over." Pitch kneeled down and took over holding me up. "What did you do?" He petted my head.

"I stabbed myself to be with you." Pitch's eyes teared up and he gave me a small smile on his face. He frantically tried to cover my wound. I was so numb I could not feel anything. Once Pitch was blurry in my vision I knew I was going to be dead. The blurred light and people, slowly disappeared and my vision went dark. A few hours later in the dark. I opened my eyes and saw Pitch standing right there staring and smiling. Then I could remember seeing him handing his hand out to me. I grabbed it and once I grabbed his hand all of the falling angles and others clapped. I remember seeing an older gentlemen welcoming me to the dark side. I never felt so happy during my resurrection. All I could remember was climbing out from a dark hole, everything was still, I looked down and my hand were sparkling, my long black hair became curly even more and my underclothes changed into a long black cloak hoodie with a dark purple dress and to finish it off my dress had a black lace collar. My wrist and head was covered in jewels, Pitch handed me a mirror to see my reflection. I looked at myself and my eyes turned purple like a total lunar eclipse.

I signaled Pitch to move the mirror. "For you my queen." In a snap of his fingers, I was transported through a portal that would take me to his lair. Then I found myself sitting on throne with a wooden black staff in my left hand and on my right next to Pitch he had his hand in my palm. All of the nightmare men and horses bowed down to me. Pitch clapped his hand twice and everything turned to sparkling black. Pitch gazed at me and smiled before tilting his head at me. I stood up and everyone was still down on their knees. I walked down the steps and kept walking till I reached a black flag pole with a gold flag waving. I took the flag pole and carried it back to the throne and sat it between me and Pitch. Everyone was clapping. "To the golden age!" I yelled. Pitch yelled out. "To the dark ages!" We held hands and we lifted our hands together. Pitch showing a black bracelet and I showing a gold bracelet. The gold stood for power, embrace, bravery and royal and to a tribute to pitches pass. The black band stood for Nightmares, trust and fairness and fear power. Everyone threw roses and fake gold and black beads. I felt powerful, extremely powerful. No one could stop us nightmares forever!


	7. Chapter 7

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 7

My Immortal

Hours I've waited for my time to see the last sunrise and sunset. I got up thirty minutes before the sunrise from the horizon. Pitch held my hand as we sat up on the roof top. The breeze flew through my black hair. I watched with my Purple eyes. I could not believe what I was seeing. The sun. The yellow bright start in our solar system grew from the ground up. The rays were showing just a tad bit every minute that went by. Up! And Up! It went. My purple eyes forced themselves to stare at every detail of the sun. I let go of his hand and reached out towards the light. My hand steamed up a little bit as the lights were getting brighter and stronger to destroy me and Pitch sense we were sensitive to the light. He looked at me and smiled. "Welcome to my world." And that was the last time I could be outside with the sun. Pitch grabbed me by the waste and flew back down and into the lair.

I started crying as Pitch held me close to him. Tears filled his dark cloak with little wet dots. Everything grew dark for me. No more light and no more seeing my family. I don't think they know I even exist. Pitch moved his hand up my hair and patted me whispering in my ear. "You are strong, you are beautiful and you are mine to love on forever. Forever yours Pitch Black. Welcome to the family." He lifted my chin up to make me point my purple eyes towards his silver-gold eyes. I smiled a little nodding my head. "Yes. My love. Tell me everything is going to be okay?" Pitch looked down for a second before looking into my eyes.

"Everything will be okay my queen. I made you this way. You did this all for me." I gave him a kiss on his lips before placing my head back onto his shoulder. I felt stronger and better now. I feel like I am off of a crazy train ride that wrecked my life in some way. Now I feel like I'm on a cloud flying by my so called 'Life'. It was not life to me anymore, it was the immortality and my unconditional love towards a man who I've met and loved for so long and a man who lost his family due to the Prisoners of so many years ago. I was like a strong hero that lifted a weight from his aching soul. Without those terrible guardians coming after him, I make him feel more comfortable. Pitch who is now my husband and I being his new wife I could not ask for anything else more. And for that chapter of my mortal years are over. I am finally ready for anything that will get in our way.

"Queen Mary?" Fred one of our nightmare guards came and handed me a letter. I grabbed the letter and opened it. It was her. Tooth fairy. I ripped the letter and threw it on the floor, but then the letter had magic in it where the letter was back together. My eyes were wide and I hurried and picked up the letter. I even heard tooth fairies voice. "We will come back for revenge. Watch your back." It was all she wrote. The threating letter made me furious and angry. So I decided to go and show Pitch. I caught Pitch sitting on a black metal chair with a cup of tea in his hand. "Pitch?" He placed the tea down on the table. He turned around in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Letter. One of the guards handed me a letter. It's from the tooth fairy."

"No. NO!" Pitch fell down to his knees having the paper placed flat on the floor in front of him. He took his tea and spilled it on the paper. Pitch started going crazy. I never seen him acted out like this over a letter. It makes me wonder what the guardians did to him. Pitch knocked the table down with anger and stared at me with hateful eyes. I stared in shocked not knowing what to do. He came towards me and grabbed me by the neck. "Gather them all and tell them that the wait is over." He dropped me and as I fell I utter a question. "Who?"

"The men!" He shouted and the whole room echoed. I got up and ran to find the others. "Fred?" I shouted.

"Yes my queen."

"Go get the others and tell them to get ready for another meeting."

"Yes your majesty." The guard ran off to fetch the others for a very important meeting. My heart started to pump faster than ever. Pitch never yelled at me and choked me. I guess he was so furious and angry with himself and his men ad not to mention those silly guardians that it was time. Time for everything to fall back into place. He has failed to strive for excellence during the first battle. He is now not ready to face it again. The wait for him was long over before any of the guardians wanting to declare another fight. My lesson of sword fighting is just starting. All of my anger and frustrations are finally being freed in my fighting skills. Thanks to pitch for teaching me the obstacles. For that I loved him even more.


	8. Chapter 8

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 8

The Images

After our meeting, I decided to sneak in on Pitch sleeping in his bed. Suddenly he woke up out of his sleep. "Pitch?" I called out. He sat up rubbing his eyes before staring at me. I stared down a little at the sheets before staring back at him. He leaned over on the right side and turned on the lamp sense it was so dim. He smirked before getting up and coming towards me. I felt this great intense moment where I did not know what to say and how to react in such a moment. I just let him do whatever. Pitch grabbed for my hand while staring down at my corset. He looked up again and placed his hand around the back of my neck. It tickled when his thumb was tracing my throat before going upward up my chin. I tilt my head back and he stepped away chuckling. "Nice try." I was confused about what he meant by that. I bashed my lashes at him trying to ignore the nerves.

"What do you mean?" I uttered.

"Don't worry. Me and you will have a moment." He smiled before taking himself to the bathroom. I walked slowly towards the bed and lied down just letting my hair spread out on the sheets. I turned my head facing the opened doors to the bathroom, watching Pitch dressing himself. I turned back to face the black ceiling. "Not that I don't care and love you. I do! It's just that I have plans during the daytime. You should know that by now. Mary?" I turned my head back again facing him with his one hand placed on the wall and the other in his pocket with a smirk on his face. His eyes were beaming on me, I guess he was waiting for me to answer him. So I did.

"Yes. I know by now. It's just that." He came towards me and took a seat beside me on the edge of the bed. He took his right hand and traced my corset with his fingertips while looking down at something. I was so relaxed to the point I had to say something. "Why not." He stopped and looked at me right in the eyes.

"Why not what?" I sat up for this one.

"Because you said you were busy and stuff."

"Yes. And."

"And I just wanted to do it again."

"What again?" His looked grew intense to the point I lost my contact with him.

"Well. I just want to say as a married couple we should have sex every now and then." He chuckled. He leaned in, lying down on his left arm just placing his chin on his shoulder.

"Well…I do think that would be nice."

"So."

"So? So!? You are making it seem like I don't need to work because I am married. Just because we are king and queen does not mean we are not busy."

"You're saying?" I rolled my eyes up at him not realizing he was staring again.

"Well. I am saying that we have work to do. The guardians." I cut him off for the first time.

"Shut up and kiss me." Pitch's eyes were widen as he could not believe I said that to him. I couldn't believe my own self I said that. He hurried to take my clothes off. I rushed to put my hands on him and take his clothes off. We went in a passionate kiss before taking all of our clothes off. Pitch managed to kiss and undress me. I then felt my blouse coming off as he took me and placed me on his lap. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "Wait! My tights. Mary?" He stopped me for a minute to take off his tights. He continued to talk. "I was just wondering if any of our men ever wanted to know where we were at this time. What should we say?"

"Leave us alone." Pitch and I laughed at my remark. He continued to undress me before entering me at ease. I moaned while letting him take over and my long black curled hair was hitting against my skin. Pitch moved our clothes on the floor and scooted back to lie down on the pillows. It felt more intense as his speed gradually sped up. I placed his hands behind his head as we looked into each other's eyes hearing the sounds of our moans. Pitch took me by my waist and body slammed me onto the bed. I felt his right hand scroll from my lower legs to my upper thigh. I moaned in between our kiss. He then started kissing my neck and down to my chest. He looked up at me crying for more. His intense looks with his eyes and with the smirk, made me feel more excited for what's to come. Pitch groaned as he kept going harder and faster. I turned my head facing the bathroom hallucinating Jack Frost standing in the bathroom bleeding from his head down to his clothes. I grabbed Pitch's hair trying to pull him up. I blinked several times and after that I saw Jack standing with his staff high in the air like he wanted to hit Pitch in the head. I was shock at what I saw. I started panting as Pitch tried to reach the climax. I still kept my eye on the image. I closed them and opened them and the image was gone as soon Pitch was done.

While trying to catch my breath and lying beside Pitch I looked up and asked him about Jack. "Did you see him?"

"Saw whom?"

"Jack."

"He's not here, if he was he would have said something by now."

"He looked like he wanted to hurt you."

"Hurt me? I already told them they can't kill fear. You are just seeing things my love." He pulled me near his sweaty body. I lied there until it was time for him to get up or whenever he gets up. I just kept my eye on that bathroom opening. Jack came back and was standing there with his staff. His face was straight and looked all beat up. He stared at us. My eyes widen as I tapped on Pitch. "You see! Look!"

"What!? I don't see anything Mary. Come. It's time for us to go downstairs. We have daylight hours left. We can't waist them." Pitch got dress fast and I lied there on the bed with blank expression. Pitch tried to see what I was looking at. He smiled and told me to get up. I did and I got dress as well feeling not just great but also strange at what I just saw. They were just images. Yeah. Images I could not erase. I know it was not Jack, if it was, he would have said something by now. But! Why me? Why do I need the images? They are just images. That is what all I could say.


	9. Chapter 9

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 9

Controlled and the controlling

Every time when the tulips around Pitch's castle grow, they grow not in reds, yellows and whites. They grow black with a green stem. I'm awake now from my evening sleep, I look out the small window and the sun is not there. It was gloomy but warm. Just dark and gray. As I finished throwing on my black and purple dress, I headed straight down stairs to eat with Pitch. He seemed so upset at something, or maybe it's the gray clouds. while I bit my toast, I kept my eyes on my plate and listened to the sound of the toast crunching and Pitch sipping on his tea. Every moment I hear him sip, I glance shyly at him to get his attention. Yet to disturb the quietness. Dark shadow horses wandered around the castle but never entered the kitchen. Pitch sometimes let them out and wander like that to stretch their legs. I still yet to wait patient for him to speak. Pitch's face made me realize he thoughts were making him feel more egger and more mad at something. His face was stiff and his smile was in a pouty like form and his brows were more narrow. He looked so pissed off, to the point I did not say anything. I am still eating and feel utterly alone.

"I'm going to swing for a bit to catch up on my thoughts. Is that okay love?" I asked. Pitch did not answer, he refused to answer me in which I never knew he would do. I just placed my bread down and watched him sip his tea; but what I did witness his eyes glanced at me from the tip of the cups rim. He placed the tea down and finally replied.

"You are not a child." His voice was harsh. After his reply he went back to drinking his tea. I huffed and sighed loudly to the point he slammed the tea cup on the table. I rolled my eyes and turned my head away from his glance. "Did you know my love that your attitude says a lot about you. You don't take the word 'No' to kindly do you?" I turned around and got up angry at him, I slammed my fist on the table to the point everything shook. His eyes were widen before squinting at me in a evil way.

"You cannot hold me captive! Yes I am not a child on he outside, but I am on the inside! You may not tell me what to do! I am not your child, I am your wife, your queen and there is nothing you can do about it!" Pitch flew across the table before stopping really close to my face. He gave in a small smirk when I sat down. He took his right hand and clutched it half way and lifted it up almost near my neck. I swallowed nervously while waiting for him to choke me. Instead Pitch placed his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to his face. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Life is never fair. You should know that by now darling." Before pulling slowly away he smiled. I kept my tear filled eyes on his. I was terrified of what he was going to do next. Instead of cleaning his mess, Pitch left the kitchen. I turned around and stopped him from leaving.

"May I go now." He stopped and turned around, walking slowly towards my chair and his hands behind his back. He let out a chuckle and leaned in towards my face again.

"Poor helpless Mary. Scared?"

"No." I whispered. He smirked before replying.

"Well...then. You may...Not go outside. You have work to do."

"Please. I just want to enjoy the outdoors." I begged and the tears rolled down my face.

"How can you work and play. This is not a playground and nor it is a sit around and be queen all day. Oh no miss Mary Black, it is time for you to act like a real queen and work. No! Not a child like person."

"What happened if I said it is my personality."

"Then you are not fit in my book."

"You must not like children, you are so worried about yourself and those guardians, You want to win everything and you just can't! You can't win everything Pitch! Yes I love you but you are just so full of shit! It's to the point I see what kind of person you are. Truly you never treat your wife and child like this, why treat me this way?" He grew much angrier and slapped me across the face, the stinging sensation took over me and I sat completely still with my head still turned from the force. I was breathing more rapidly. I took my hand and traced my finger tips to where it hurts and I looked down at my fingers and saw blood. I started to cry even more. Pitch whispered with his one hand on one chair arm and the other as well.

"I never treated my family this way because I was not taken over by demons before hand. I was a very kind general, very sweet, smart and intimidating, but of course was the golden age. Now I am evil and more powerful. I have hard time understanding wonderful people like your self. It's funny how people change. So wipe your blood, sweat and fears and tears. just get over it, like you always do. If you want to leave me alone. Well...I'm use to that by now. Now! If you need me I will be at the main lair." He patted me on the head before returning to his main area. The kitchen was left a mess. I did not move at all. I sat there all day and all night. I did not care. This man scared me a whole lot more. Even though I was queen of nightmares. I felt fear taking over me. He was good at that. This is all I am saying before I could move and go sleep somewhere else.


	10. Chapter 10

Lunar Eclipse

Chapter 10

Fair is Fair

After a horrifying abusive moment, I sat down at the kitchen table this morning to rethink Pitch's action he geared towards me. Being a wife of a falling general is the most intensifying thing that has happened to me. If Lady was still living and saw how her husband is, she would most likely separate herself from him. I was fooled by the sweet charm, the kind heart and the give or take of love. I found out it was probably not worth skipping school, killing or maybe even sex in general to be with someone who has turned around. In the deceased world I learned that time is still ticking and the light is still on for whenever I need it. Help was always around. The guardians were right in a sense of Pitch being the boogeyman. Jack told me to stay away and North did too. I just worried about myself more than trying to choice the right person for me. A dose of reality is still with you and will never leave your site unless you are in hell. I never felt like I was in hell. I felt like I was still waiting for someone to make their decision. I had argued myself so many times about if this place was hell or was it just a waiting place for me to be in heaven. Maybe there is no such place.

Every time I see Pitch I get a sickening feeling in my stomach that he might do something to me. I thought we were fine being together, but every time I see him, he's always asked me if I was ready to be the 'Real Queen of Nightmares.' Maybe it's a pretest to see how well I am able to rule a room full of nightmare men and if my mind set is ready for a war. Mainly just planning it for me. Therefore I just sit and wait for Pitch to say something. I heard Fred speaking to one of the men about Pitch and his planning, while waiting I eves dropped on some but did not get the full memo. "Queen Mary. I have something for you." Fred came in and handed me a black box. I was not sure what was in it; but I was determine if it was from Fred or Pitch. Fred bowed and walked off. I made sure he was gone before I opened the box. I took a deep breath and opened the box. "A rare tube of black sand." I mumbled as I observe the little object in the box. I decided to take the little tube out and observe it even more. Why would anyone want to send this tube to me? Then I a piece of paper that was folded was hiding underneath where the tube was sitting in. I sat the box and tube down and grabbed for the paper.

'_In your box, I send you a little tube of black sand. With the black sand I want you to pour all of it in your glass of water which is sitting on the counter near the sink. Be sure to drink it all. This sand will help you gain some powers in which are similar to mine. –Pitch' _

After I read the writing I placed everything back in the box. I looked up and saw the glass of water. I could not believe what Pitch wanted me to do. Is it a hoax? I was nervous to do the task. Then I heard footsteps quietly coming from behind. I turned around in surprise and it was Pitch. "Did you do it?"

"Did what?" I asked confused. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"The task. Mary did you finish it?" Before I could answer he walked over and opened the box. He slammed the box down and glared down at me with his right hand fingertips tracing the lock. I did not know what to say. "I'm waiting." He said calmly.

"I…um…Yes I did." I lied to him without looking at him in the eyes. I kept my eyes on that box. Pitch opened it slowly and started taking out the object.

"Nice of you to lie. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what my love?" I kept staring at his hand on the box.

"The sand! When I asked you if you did something do not be afraid to tell me you have not got to it yet!" His voice was harsh and loud. He chuckled while tracing my cheek bone with his left hand. He then walked slowly around me before heading towards the glass of water. He grabbed for the water and walked over to me and placed it heavily on the table, He then took the box and opened it again to take the tube out. I placed my head down glaring at my sweaty palms. Then I watched him opened the tube and poured the sand in the water. He took his index finger and twirled the sand around. The water turned black. I watched that sand swirl around like it was in a whirl pool. Pitch sucked his index finger and pushed the glass towards where I was sitting. I sat there in silence watching it all happen. He pulled out a chair and sat down and waited patiently for me to drink. He was tapping his index finger on the table with his legs crossed and left hand relaxed on his knee. My eyes lost focus and wandered around at my lower body. I could feel his eyes gazing at me, making me feel scared and uncomfortable. Quietly we sat there for an hour.

"Kozmotis Some…" Someone came in and Pitch cut them off before signaling them to leave. His eyes sat heavily on me.  
"If you drink this you would have powers like mine for the rest of your days here. Now…I'm going to babysit you my queen and watch until you touch that cup and drink all of the water." I finally snapped out of it and asked him a question but my eyes were not on his.

"What will happen my love?"

"You will gain powers and it does not hurt. But sense you are the only immortal person here with nothing, it is now a requirement. Now try it. I promise it's not poison." He leaned in closer to me trying make me meet his eyes. "Please Mary I beg of you, it's nothing that has to do what I had done to you yesterday. Drink it."

"How am I supposed to believe you on that one when you laid your hand on my face that day?"

"I never meant to hurt you in anyway. If you want I could do this with you." I nodded at his plan. "Well then that was easy. Now let me get my water and sand." I looked up once he got up to prepare the same thing he did for me. I decided to be sneaky and moved my right hand slowly towards the glass with my eyes kept on him. I wanted to spill it on my dress to pretend that it was an accident. He turned around quick once he was done and sat down again.

"Hold your glass." I followed his orders. "Now drink." I watched Pitch drink all of his. Once he was done he looked at me with a straight face.

"Why haven't you drink your water yet? I thought we were doing this together."

"I was nervous." Pitch looked at me confused, he got up and took my glass and walked towards me. He took his right hand and pulled my hair to make my head pull back gently.

"You are making this harder than it already is. Drink it." He waited for me to part my lips. He took the glass and brought it closer to my opening.

"Please." I whispered.

"Drink it please Mary." Once the rim met my lips I parted them a little to get the water to go through. I felt the water touch the inside of my lips and I was free to drink. I gulped down the water and made sure all of it was gone. I looked up at Pitch as I was drinking and he smirked before leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.

"Now that was not so bad was it?"

"No." He smiled.

"Good. Now I am going to show you to the sword room so we could practice these powers." I nodded in agreement. Pitch walked out. I placed my face in the palm of my hands sobbing at the scary moment. I just hope it was not poison. 


End file.
